The present invention relates generally to the treatment and monitoring of industrial systems and, more specifically, to the treatment and monitoring of industrial systems using luminol-tagged polymers in combination with fluorescent or chemiluminescent detection techniques.
Polymeric coagulants are added to industrial water systems and waste water systems as monitoring agents because technological advances have enabled those skilled in the art to feasibly monitor the residual level of such polymeric coagulant additives. Knowledge of the fate of polymeric coagulants in industrial water and waste water systems enables operators to monitor the residual content of the polymeric coagulants and therefore the residual content of other compositions in the water.
Further, by monitoring the residual level of polymeric coagulants in waste water, operators are able to better control the addition of such coagulants. Specifically, the knowledge that the concentration of a polymeric coagulant at a downstream location is rather high will enable the operator to reduce the addition of the polymeric coagulant at an upstream location. As a result, coagulant dosage can be automated. Still further, a knowledge of the fate of coagulant in a system assists in the diagnosing of treatment difficulties and, potentially, a diagnosing of treatment difficulties before the difficulties reduce in non-conformance treated water.
The typical approach to monitoring the level of water soluble polymer coagulants in a system has been to blend fluorescent dyes in small amounts and to use the fluorescence of the mixture to determine the concentration of the polymer in the system. While this approach has been relatively successful, it has limitations. Specifically, fluorescent dyes can become associated with other components of the system, such as sample particulates. Accordingly, a subsequent fluorescent detection of the dye may not necessarily provide evidence of the location or detection of the polymeric coagulant.
Accordingly, there is a need for a polymer that can be modified so that the dye is chemically incorporated into or otherwise attached to the polymer. Because the dye and polymer would be physically attached, detection of the dye would necessarily result in a detection of the polymer. Of course, it would be economically important that the dye be readily detectable at low concentrations. A highly fluorescent or chemiluminescent dye would therefore be desirable. Further, for widespread applicability, a water soluble polymer is required. Accordingly, there is a need for a dye-modified water soluble polymer in which the dye is highly fluorescent or chemiluminescent and which could be readily detected in the part per million (ppm) or part per billion (ppb) range using existing fluorescent detection techniques and/or chemiluminescent techniques.